meritferretlupisvulpesfandomcom-20200216-history
Odd Darkky
Odd is a Darkky who was inspired by the game "OFF". Personality Like his name suggests, Odd tends to act in some very bizarre ways, as much of his behavior is somewhat unsettling and nonsensical. He seems to have little regard for others as well. Appearance Odd is a white canine with light tan hair. He has the typical 'Darkky' stitches and his patches show a striped gray pattern. He is usually depicted with blood dripping from his nose and mouth, and also has somewhat unusual teeth, as they are often shown to be fairly prominent and rounded. His eyes display a swirling dark brown pattern. Odd is said to have rather dull claws, so he is sometimes shown to have large, thorn-like arrow structures extending out of his stitches for use in combat. In his older design, he had patches on both of his hind legs that covered much more skin than his modern patch. Background Odd is a spectre Darkky who originally took up residence in the barn of an area known as Zone One. He is a cannibal who has supposedly lost his taste for cows, and is said to get sick if he eats sugar. He even has a non-cancerous tumor in the front of his head, which has given him flooded sinuses and causes him to bleed constantly from his nose and mouth. Odd has a crush on Lola, Red and Sparky, but in the way that he is mostly interested in eating them rather than in being in a relationship. He dislikes Sugar Rush Darkky and Rags, as both characters are fond of eating sweets, which make him sick. He is also known to hate cats for an unsaid reason. Plot Audience Odd made a very brief cameo in the pilot episode of Audience, appearing in the short scene where people were questioning if Litho was going to ruin the parade. He is just barely visible on the far left side of the screen behind Captain Jonah. [[Imaginary Mind|'Imaginary Mind']] Odd has always felt exceptionally close to Darkky, though Darkky never quite shared the same feelings and found Odd to be a burdensome tag-along. Odd's oblivious nature often leads him to awkward social situations, but he doesn't mind at all, really. Odd lacks an understanding of boundaries, but this isn't always a bad thing, as his curiosity leads him to discover many fascinating trinkets, of which he hides. Odd lives in the Barrens and likes to think of himself as a protector of the area, but he'd probably lose if put in a real fight. Trivia * Many of Odd's attributes and backstory were inspired by the surrealist video game OFF. He was even referred to as "OFF Darkky" for a brief period of time. * Odd's cannibalistic ways were inspired by several sources, including an unspecified video game and an episode of the Doctor Who series. * His medical condition was inspired by a story told by LupisVulpes' health teacher, who talked about how his father had died after having the same affliction. *In newer art he was seen without hair, much like Sad Blue. *Sharing the ability with All, he can attack with his stitches. *He's sometimes seen decapitated. **Supposedly, King Oxy was going to turn into Odd at the end of his story after decapitating himself. This most likely the reason for the multitude of art pieces where Odd is headless. Gallery Odd s ref sheet by lupisvulpes-d61zbo1.png darkky2_by_lupisvulpes-d7x9klu_LI.jpg Odd and even.gif off_darkky_by_lupisvulpes-d61rz8j.png different____by_lupisvulpes-d62cysh.png Screen Shot 2016-12-09 at 2.08.50 PM.png tumblr_n6xh0pw0uT1siz4qdo1_1280.png tumblr_mzj2c9KmOg1siz4qdo1_1280.png Screen Shot 2016-12-09 at 2.12.01 PM.png tumblr_n6xh4nSN7D1siz4qdo2_250.png image_by_cocochipoorocks-darnuyl.jpg tumblr_n6xh4nSN7D1siz4qdo3_250.png tumblr_n6xh4nSN7D1siz4qdo4_250.png I don t like you mr batter by lupisvulpes-d61t2nv.gif tumblr_mtk3ksdxhq1siz4qdo4_1280.gif 0c3ca04457f1bf7b11f80af9e21f185e.jpg tumblr_mnqojxt8AF1s6g5pno1_1280.gif 3522386_AOqdYVaPDGYRGfs.jpg 10152788_KfxOJQvSkTzKtWH.gif 10155660_x7ONgLb6OeuPjk9.gif 10153208_0l8iRLRVmYg5D73.jpg Screenshot_20190425-110237.jpg 3522460_4u80D7n5evmDusg.png FB_IMG_1556208153966.jpg 5dl3pw.jpg.gif tumblr_ng43nyj9V61siz4qdo6_1280.png tumblr_n4q12vVKMS1siz4qdo1_400.png odd_for_page_by_lupisvulpes-d7o7qm8.png 10151746_7i3a17BgE5KbQkm.png 3518824_7X6zLYMaXz6up4R.png 10155822_LojyXfo4ebqVQBP.gif 10153212_nhEBZGLqbAXkT4o.jpg 10153033_MG3gUEugkSMzicf.jpg 12826069 7Kk9m0tpgaMQB5s.jpg 12826064 my4G2FHoj6a5vkt.jpg 13078696_E6O4o2teZDoGilz.png 13078687_lxKVO31JF8KmFX0.png Screenshot_20190422-160101.jpg 14867896_xmYUxqrJxDgNijO.jpg 14896793_eVKKcky9E3JpVsR.jpg|Introducing Odd!! 17095493 T2B2ugO12CPyyUA.png|Boss Battle! Category:Darkky Category:Characters Category:Oxy's Story Category:Audience Category:Imaginary Mind Category:Male Category:Cannibal